Outcast
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Nick wakes up, somehow surviving Lucifer possessing him, his horrors aren't over; not only are the police after him, but so are Heaven and Hell. With nowhere to run to and Lucifer not finished with him just yet, wheres the damn Winchesters for help!
1. Past Horrors

_"Outcast"_

_Book One- Nick  
_

_The First Story In The "Torment Series" _

_"The one's that were left behind and lied too..._

_What happened to them?"_

Ok, first things first- I didn't spend my life knowing that I was going to say Yes to the devil, which would allow him to ride around in me as if I was a car.

Before that, life happened; met a girl, got married, got a house, had a kid. Just a normal American family really.

But "Normal" was too good for me apparently.

Coming home to the swarm of police around the house was shocking enough, but then finding out that your wife and newborn child had been murdered...

It broke even the hardest of men into pieces- thousand of glass-like shards.

But things weren't bad then- it was only heartbreak... loss... at that time...

The real horror was still to come.

One night, when it was starting to really sink in that his family was gone... truly gone...

He came.

The devil.

Taking on Sarah, my wife's form, and using twisted means, and the devils tongue,... he persuaded me that they would get justice... revenge. But only if he said Yes.

So the word was spoken, and the hardships began.

Before it came clear that Lucifer's words had been false- to a certain extent, I both heard and saw a few times what his plans were-

And they shocked me; but also the fact he didn't want me... I was the back-up plan, the vessel he could, and would throw awat if he had too.

A man called Sam Winchester was his true vessel, but he was fighting- he wasn't going down without a fight.

I'd made a terrible, awful mistake... my body was on fire, as if it was Hell creeping through my veins itself.

That was probably true.

And the feeling of no control... overwhelming.

Hell seemed like a reprieve for what I was going through- I knew there was no chance of me getting into Heaven.

I had said Yes to the Devil... I'd seen him murder countless men, women... children...

Like my family...

And none of them deserved it.

When Sam said Yes... I was... not relieved, but terrified;

What would happen to me when Lucifer left-? I was hardly alive nowadays.

But he ignored me, and left.

Left his false, empty promises behind with me...

_One week later..._

Nick awoke with a start, the nightmare so violent, it had literally ripped him awake.

He sat up and stared around in the darkness-

Where was he-?

He groaned and put a hand against his head; he hurt... so much, like he was on fire...

Then it all came flooding back;

Lucifer, the twisted lies...

But he had survived... how-?

_'Oh! Your awake!'_

Nick jumped at the unfamiliar voice, and it soon became clear where he was as the lights snapped on- a hospital. The nurse smiled kindly at him, her jewel blue eyes sparkling as she changed the bags above him, both morphine and blood.

'What happened-? How did I get here-?' He asked, feeling his face; what the hell was that-? His face felt like it was... burnt-?

The nurse sighed, pushing him back down. 'You were found in an abandoned house covered in blood and abrasions...' her eyes traveled to his face, then Nick saw her shiver slightly.

What had Lucifer done to him-?

'I've gotta get out of her.' He muttered, sitting up, but the nurse pushed him back down. 'Your in no condition- you were very nearly in a coma when you were found.'

Nick blinked. 'But I feel fine.' He swiftly lied. He grimly thought to himself _Lying like the devil... _

The nurse scowled. 'Your covered in abrasion like burns, nearly comatose and besides- the police want to talk to you.'

Nick's insides lurched. 'What about?' He frowned, lying back down a little, eyes fixed on the nurse.

She shrugged, her eyes nervous. 'Oh, nothing to worry about. Routine stuff.'

_Oh crap... they were after him.  
_

He faked a small smile. 'That's not too bad then.'

One of the things he'd learned from Lucifer being inside him- learning how to spot liars.

And she was off the scale; the nervous expression, shifty eyes...

They thought _he _was the murderer... not Lucifer.

He had to get out...

But where would he go-?

He was an outcast now...

* * *

**Teaser chapter of this new fic- The Forgotten. If it gets enough interest and stuff, I'll continue it. So here we go- yay! A Nick fic! Poor freaking guy! He had sooo much shitty:( so here is a story for ya:) We don't know if Nick died or not in Swan Song hmm... but I'm betting he died:( mehh... but heres a little variation- what would happen if he lived through being Luci's vessel, then having to intergrate with the normal worl again? Especially when the cops think he's a mass murderer? Reviews much loved, as not sure if I'm gonna continue or not. X Nic**


	2. Flight Of Your Life

After realizing just how much danger he was in, Nick waited until the clock on the wall next to him, through squinting, read just after midnight- security would be a little less, but he still had to sneak out.

Hell! He'd probably be sentenced in jail for life if they caught him!

And he didn't do any of it...

But, after a minuet of lying in silence, staring up at the darkened white ceiling of the ward, he knew he was lying again- it really was his fault...

People, hundreds of people were dead because of him, his decision... that one word...

As the clock struck half past, Nick looked above the white folds of his sheet and looked towards the door- the light was on outside, but only dimly.

He silently got out of bed, and looked down D_amn! Where are my clothes? _He thought in annoyance as he saw the white hospital gown- jeez did he feel like an idiot.

He groaned and glanced towards the door- could he get out before someone realized and raised the alarm-?

Hopefully.

So, as quiet as he could, he placed a hand upon the door, then pushed- it swung open without creaking. He poked his head out; there was no one there. He obviously wasn't too big a suspect if there was no one guarding his door.

He snuck out and walked swiftly along the dimly lit corridor, hoping beyond hope that no one would suspect him.

Then he saw a door named "lost property" he halted, glanced around once more, then slipped inside the unlocked door. Mercifully, inside, there were clothes of every size. He quickly grabbed a grey tracksuit his size and swapped them for the embarrassing hospital gown- luck was also with him when he found a pair of slightly beaten black trainers.

No one spared him a second glance as he walked out of the front doors, head low so as not to attract attention to the burn like abrasions on his face.

Hell what did they look like-? They must have been bad to scare the nurse so badly...

Outside, he glanced back once, then ran.

He had to get away.

* * *

He ran for ages into the night, not knowing where to go. But after a while, he stopped to catch his breath, then saw the sign- he was in Detroit.

Where was he gonna go? Home, Delaware was hours away, maybe more than a whole day on foot...

Besides, that wasn't the only thing he was worried about-

Demons. What would happen if they found him-?

Nothing good, he finally concluded, sitting down upon a fallen tree with a sigh, Then he saw his reflection in the moonlight in a puddle upon the ground and gasped; no wonder! He felt the burn like abrasions lightly, they stung like mad.

It was like he was burning up from the inside.

The he realized that was probably the truth- Nick remembered telling someone called "Castiel" while he was possessed that "Nicks wearing out"

So this was Lucifer's doing...

He sighed and straightened up, the pressing question of where to go on his mind.

Nick had no choice- he started walking.

After an hour or so, he saw a welcomed sight- a small cafe in the middle of nowhere.

Then stopped dead.

Why did he remember that car-?

And the two people getting out of it, heading towards the cafe...

* * *

**Thanks for the big hits already! As a thanks, heres the next chapter, and I can confirm I will be continuing this:D Reviews much loved people! Is Nick gonna meet these two people next chapter? We will see;) X Nic**


	3. Truth and Lies

Nick glanced around- there was no one there. So he sighed and walked forwards, putting his hood up as he went.

Who knew how they would react to him-?

As he pushed the cafe door open, walked forwards and sat near the bar, the girl there stared at him with wide eyes, scuttling off.

She was scared of him.

Nick was watching the brothers- the Winchester brothers... they must have won the battle against Lucifer, for Sam was there, normal as usual.

Normal seemed overrated nowadays.

'-Dean, I really don't want to know what you do with your chicks... Jeez! Shut up and eat your burger!' Sam was saying with a sigh. Nick heard Dean snort and reply.

'Thats what brothers are for Sammy- those iggly little details.'

Sam groaned.

Nick sat back against the hard chair back- they were so... normal. Brothers.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't put it off any longer; he pulled himself up, sticking his hands in his pockets as he went.

'Sam and Dean Winchester?' he asked, standing in front of the table. He was keeping his face in shadow- they didn't need to know jut yet.

Dean looked up with a frown. 'What do you want? Leftovers?' He smirked at the end.

But Sam was frowning- he had a strange, niggling feeling... like he'd met the guy before.

Nick sighed, pulling up a chair in front of them, making Dean's look of confusement grow.

'Listen mate, we-' he started, but Nick sighed again and removed his hood.

Sam's eyes widened in both horror and shock; but also recognition.

No wonder he'd had that feeling!

Dean snarled, half getting up, but Sam frowned as "Lucifer" flinched.

'Hang on a moment-' he said to his brother, grabbing his arm before he literally throttled Nick.

Dean rounded on him then.

'_Hang on?_ Hang on? _You do know who the HELL this is?' _He yelled, making the cafe go quiet. Sam groaned, then turned back to him.

'Your-?'

Nick sighed. 'I'm... Nick.' He said, his nervous aqua eyes on Dean, who was... furious was a good word.

'Outside.' He snarled, getting up and stalking off.

Sam frowned at Nick- the guy looked exactly the same as he did before... and that didn't exactly ease the pit in Sam's stomach.

This guy had said Yes to the Devil... to Lucifer.

He got up without a word and followed his brother outside.

A moment later, after a seconds hesitation, Nick followed too.

Outside, Dean was waiting for him.

'_You bastard!_' He roared, slamming Nick into the cafe wall. Nick groaned, the stone wall wasn't exactly nice smashing into your back.

Dean was glaring at him, his eyes unforgiving.

'How dare you!' He snarled, grabbing him by the throat. Nick scowled. 'Jeez! I only came here for help! Not a damn beating!'

Dean laughed. 'Oh? Well... maybe you should have thought of that before you opened the gates and let the little Cherub in!'

Nick groaned and rolled his eyes- he just wouldn't listen! He glanced at Sam, who was standing in silence, his arms folded. His eye's weren't as harsh as his brothers, but still cold and hard as ice.

'Look! Im sorry!' He yelled at Dean, who just laughed out. Sorry? Do you _know _how many innocent people _died _because of _you?'_

Nick sighed, his blonde-brown hair blowing slightly in the light breeze. 'I know...' He said quietly, looking down.

He knew just how much he was to blame... if he'd have said no, then maybe most of this could have been avoided.

That wasn't right- Lucifer would have just found another vessel to inhabit.

Yes or no, he was still to blame for the suffering of others.

Sam stared at the tears in the mans ice blue eyes with a frown- he wasn't exactly Luci material...

'How did he persuade you?' He asked the man, curious.

Nick's eyes turned to Sam, then he just sighed and said-

'My wife and newborn... they had been-' He couldn't say the word, but Sam understood.

Lucifer had played on the man's grief... he didn't really stand a chance heartbroken.

Nick wasn't evil... he was just a man who'd lost his family.

'Dean let him go.' He said quietly. Dean looked at him incredulously. 'You have gotta be kidding! I'm gonna send this dick's ass to Hell where he belongs!'

Sam saw Dean reach into his back pocket, then pulled him away before he could react.

'Damn it Dean! He's not evil! What would you do if you had lost your family huh!'

Dean was silent, then laughed quietly, incredulously.

'Huh (!) I guess that put me in my place (!) Mom and Dad died of old age, not murdered? Wow! I must be so screwed! "My family dies! Oh, hang on- I'll just say yes to the devil!"'

Nick snapped at that, and he pushed hard at Dean, sending him back a few steps.

'Shut the _hell _up!' He yelled at the hunter, eyes dark.

Dean grinned. 'Showing your true colors now eh? What next? Come on then-'

He smirked, then added.

'Your just a freak like Lucifer. No wonder he went for a messed up guy too!'

Sam had no choice but to grab Nick as he went for Dean- to be honest, Sam didn't blame him

Dean snorted and turned away.

'When you've stopped playing with Lucifers little lapdog, I'll be in the car-' He met Nick's eye and smirked.

'And if he comes anywhere near... I'll have the guns out for target practice.'

* * *

**Next chapter:) Actually kinda fun writing this- poor Nick lmao! I think Deans reaction was expected; he'd totally flip if he met Nick! Next up soon:) Reviews loved! X Nic (And no, just because my names Nicola, it doesn't mean I'm the devil LMAO )**


	4. Nightmare

Sam sighed, sitting down at the table opposite Nick.

It was unnerving, sitting across from the devil.

Well, Ex devil.

Nick was drinking a cup of tea, not meeting Sam's eyes- he knew what he was gonna say; something along the lines of his brother.

But to his utter surprise, he sighed and asked. 'Are you ok?' Nick noticed he was staring at the burns. He nodded, taking another sip.

'Apart from waking up to find the devil rode my ass, screwed with my body, stopped in Detroit and then dumped me... Yeah, I'm good'

Sam chuckled, but stopped when he saw Nick's glare. 'Sorry.' He muttered, staring out the window to see Dean sat in the Impala, his face stony.

Nick got the message and got up.

'Whoa- where are you going?' He frowned. Nick sighed. 'It's ok, I get it- I'm bad new's, Ya don't wanna be seen with me and crap...' He finished his drink.

'It's ok, it's fine- really. I'll walk home from here.'

Sam frowned. 'But-? That's in Delaware isn't it?'

Nick shrugged. 'If demon's haven't torn it down, yup.' Sam sighed.

Dean was literally gonna murder him when he found out.

* * *

_'You did what?'_

Dean was furious.

'You offered that piece of _scum _a _lift in my car? _Are you nuts?'

Sam groaned. 'Oh come on! H9e's not a danger to anyone... he was used. Give him a-'

_'If you say "Give him a break" I'll freaking knock your head off!'_

Again, Sam groaned. 'Dean... if we leave him here, there's a good chance demons or angels will get him.' Dean grinned, his hand on the wheel. 'All the more reason to leave him here then- come on young Sammy.'

Sam scoffed. 'This guy lost his family yeah? He literally lost _everything _so I'm telling you now- give him a damn break! o Delaware! Jeez! Not asking for much!'

Dean scoffed, then saw his brother's dangerous expression.

'fine!' He yelled, flinging the door open and getting out. 'Fine!' He yelled again, then walked over to Nick, who was standing just outside the cafe entrance, his shadowy eyes on the pair of hunters, but now they were on Dean, who was stalking over.

'Look dick- first sign of crap, I'll kill you myself.' He snarled at Nick, then promptly turned away. After a seconds hesitation, Nick followed.

As Nick got in the back, Dean kept shooting him glances every so often.

He sighed. 'Look Dean- I'm sor-'

_'Seriously, shut up.' _was the only terse response.

Nick sighed again as Sam got into the front. 'Ready?' He asked his brother, eyebrow raised.

Dean just growled, but gunned the engine, turning out the lot and speeding of down the highway.

Nick was staring out the window, watching the tree's blur past in silence- what was going to happen to him now? Sure, he was going "home" but...

Would it still be even there?

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them, he yelled out in shock, horror and fear.

He was staring at himself in the spare seat. 'Hello Nick.' he said with a smile that didn't meet his eyes. Nick's own eyes were wide. 'No-! I'm dreaming!' He said, closing his eye's tightly, but whe he opened them, Lucifer was still there, wearing his clothes, which were soaked and stained in something Nick knew automatically to be blood.

'What's wrong? Scared of yourself?' Lucifer smiled. Nick shook his head in denial. 'Leave me alone!' He looked towards the front- Sam and Dean were sowing no reactions to what was happening in the back.

Maybe that was right- they couldn't, or all of this was a dream

'What do you want?' He asked his bloodstained doplleganger. Lucifer sighed. 'It's all over for you Nick... you do know that?' The arrogant grin grew. 'Your whole life is over- your better of dead.' He sat back with a shrug. 'Maybe that's best actually-'

Suddenly, the car swerved violently, Nick' head snapped forwards at Dean- he wasn't making any attempt to prevent the crash. Nick looked back at Lucifer, but he was gone.

The car suddenly tipped...

_'Hey-! Wake up!'_

Nick awoke with a yell, his eyes wide.

He looked up to see Sam's frown, then stopped trying to push him off. Nick sat up without fighting, making Sam let him go. He looked around- it had all been a dream. They were still driving, but Sam was leaning over the top of the seat, pinning him down.

'Ya alright Sammy?' He heard Dean say. Sam sighed, sitting back down. 'Yeah, I'm good.' Nick couldn't help glancing at the spare seat; Lucifer, thankfully, wasn't there.

'What happened? We thought you were having a fit or something.' Sam asked the man, glancing over the headrest. Dean sniggered once, but didn't speak.

Nick laughed a little. 'Bad dream.' he just answered. Sam sighed. 'Was-?' Nick shook his head, closing his eyes. 'I don't really wanna...' he suddenly felt foolish when there were tears in his eyes. He swiftly wiped them away.

Sam sighed again.

Thing's weren't going as simple as he first hoped...

* * *

**Ok, were starting to get into it now:) Poor Nick! Lucifer would be on his mind- especially his dreams after all that. But whats gonna be waiting back home? Nothing good me thinks. Next up soon! Reviews loved X Nic**


	5. Family Remains

As the boys and Nick finally made it to Delaware, Dean spoke for the first time to Nick without swearing.

'What are you gonna do when you get back to Pike Creek?'

Nick glanced at him in the rear view mirror- he was doing the same, eyes still he sighed. 'To be honest, I don't have a clue... get on with life I suppose.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'So that's it? Just try and return back to normal?'

Nick laughed a little. 'Well, not normal, but as close as I can... under... under the circumstances.' Dean sighed. 'And if demons come for you?'

Nick smirked. 'Oh I know a few way's to send their bastard asses back to hell.' Sam blinked. 'But-?' Nick rolled his eyes, sitting back.

At last, they past the sign that read in big letters "Welcome to Pike Creek." Nick looked out the window, watching the familiar houses blur past- he was never expecting to return here... not after Lucifer.

'Down here-' He suddenly said, recognizing his street. Dean turned, and a moment later, after pointing out the house.

When the car was parked outside the gate, the brothers got out.

Dean frowned, looking around to see Nick still in the car, staring up at the house with very nearly blank eyes. Then he sighed and opened the door, closing it after him.

The brother's watched Nick walk up to the gate, still looking up at the house. With a sigh, he pushed the gate open, making it creak slightly.

Sam watched him bend down near the door and pick something up from under a rock- a key. Nick stuck it in the lock and turned, making it swing open. He glanced back once at the Winchester's, indicating to them that they could come in.

'Wait-' Dean said, grabbing his brother's arm as he made to follow. Sam looked around, frowning. 'What?' He asked frowning. Dean was frowning at the open front door.

'What if all this is a trap? What if Lucifer knew that he didn't die when he left... and set a trap back home, because he knew that was the first place Nick would go to?

Sam's frown froze- he had a point.

They both glanced at the door, then walked in.

* * *

Inside, Nick had walked around the house, checking for both human damage and demons.

But there was nothing. Not a book on the bedside table out of place.

He glanced at the bed, remembering that time very nearly a year ago.

When he'd said yes.

'Nick?'

The brother's were looking for him, pushing each door open.

In the living room, Dean picked up a photo of Nick and a black haired woman- his wife. He sighed and set it down.

What the hell had happened?

* * *

Upstairs, Sam pushed open a door and switched on the light's. He stared at the room- it must have been his kids. Then he walked forwards, putting a hand upon the wooden crib.

_'They're dead.'_

Sam turned to see Nick in the doorway, staring him. 'They were murdered.' He finished, walking into the room. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust and a few cobwebs.

Everything was still where he first left them on that fateful night.

Now Dean came up, feeling the sombre air and heard Sam ask.

'What happened-?'

Nick sighed, glancing up. 'This guy broke in, middle of the night...' He remembered it all to vividly. 'They were murdered in their beds.' He finished.

'Oh jeez-' Dean breathed, not meeting the man's eyes. Sam was of the same mind-

Man had he had it bad.

Nick turned without another word and walked back downstairs. After glancing once at each other, the brothers followed.

* * *

**Ok, this is sad to write:( poor guy! Man! Anyhoo- next update. Ooh, something's gonna happen next chapter. Keep reading folks:) thanks for the big hits/faves! Reviews much loved X Nic**


	6. Oncoming Storm

Nick was sat in the living room, staring at the TV with unseeing eyes.

The Winchester's were sitting opposite, watching him with curious eyes- he was... different. Much more different to what Lucifer was like.

Nick had a kind heart, it had just been tarnished by all the loss and devastation around him.

Sam sighed. 'Will you be ok here?'

Nick snapped out of his stupor. 'Huh-? Oh, yeah... I'm good.' then sank back into it.

Dean rolled his eye's. 'Look man- do you need-?'

_'I'm fine.'_ Nick nearly growled- all the questions were pissing him off... but why-? He'd never been that snappy before...

Maybe a bit of Lucifer was still inside him, poisoning his mind and emotions.

But if that was true... what else-?

Nick stood up. I think you should leave.' He said firmly, ice blue eye's on the brothers. Sam frowned. 'But what if demons-?'

_'Hello? I had my ass hijacked by the devil for months! You try it!'_

Sam sighed. 'I did... and that's why I-'

Nick scowled. 'If you say "feel sorry for you" I'll kick your ass.'

With a groan, Sam shut up. 'Nick-' he just said, trying to reason with him. 'You shouldn't be alone...' then he gestured around.

'And _here? _Are you mad?'

Nick's scowl deepened. 'I really think you should leave.' He said in a quiet voice. Dean sighed. 'If they do come... what are ya gonna do?'

With a smirk, Nick answered. 'I'll freaking shove salt up where the sun doesn't shine.'

Dean chuckled, forgetting the situation, and getting two glares in return. 'Sorry.' He apologized. Nick was still looking stony at them, which prompted the brothers to get up, handing them their car with number on.

'Seriously- any crap, call us.' Sam said, eyes as serious as his words. 'We vessel's have to stick together.' He joked lightly. Nick didn't laugh, but he took the card all the same, vowing never to ring it, even if Lucifer himself was facing him.

* * *

As the brothers drove off, Sam had a nervous feeling in his stomach.

'You really think we should leave him?' Sam asked his brother. Dean sighed. 'It's his decision- we offered to help, he refused; end of story.'

But Sam sighed again.

That feeling was back, the one that made him think that something was going to happen...

And for once, that feeling was correct.

* * *

**Sorry its kinda short lmao! But next chapters better on its own:) Ooh! somethings coming! eek! Next up soon, reviews loved! X Nic**


	7. Shadows Of Ones Self

That night, while Nick was lying in bed, staring at the dark ceiling, he had a thought- what if the Winchester's were right-? He wasn't safe...

He sat up with a sigh, then switched the lamp on... and gasped.

There was a man at the foot of the bed. Nick's eyes widened- oh damn...

'Well, well...' the demon said, its black eyes glinting strangely in the lamplight. 'What do we have here? Satan's reject?'

Nick growled, folding his eyes.

'Get out.' He snarled.

The demon laughed. 'You may have been able to boss us around before...' he raised a hand, causing Nick to be ripped from the bed and slammed against the wall, sliding down it with a new pain in his back.

But he started laughing, then got up.

'You really think I'm stupid?'

The demon smirked and started forwards- only to stop with a jolt. It looked upwards at the devils trap on the ceiling.

Then it smirked at Nick. 'A devil's traap? What happened to all those macho powers-?' then it laughed again.

'Oh! I forgot- you're not important enough!'

But the demon frowned- the reject, mutilated vessel was still laughing.

Nick smirked. 'Oh- you don't think I'm not capable of killing you, yeah?' he walked forwards until he was right at the edge of the trap.

'Being the devils ride... you pick up on things.' he smirked. The demon frowned; he wasn't feeling exactly cocky now.

'Like what?'

Nick's face slowly turned into a grin that scared the demon

'This-'

He started talking in Latin, the smirk still upon his face. The demon's eyes wide- how did he-? It was instantaneous; the demon exploded with vibrant red light, lighting Nick's face up, revealing narrowed eyes.

Maybe some of Lucifer's traits still resided in him- because he was feeling an overwhelming urge to go on a rampage, killing whatever he met...

The demon dropped, and the light faded into the soft yellow from the lamp, which was flickering a little.

Nick sat down on the bed, the unfamiliar and alien emotions coursing through him, threatening to explode.

But like hell he was going to let them take over... he'd already been subjected to that for months before.

Then Nick got up and walked over to the bathroom, stepping over the demon in the process. Inside, he stared at himself in the mirror.

'Ok, I'm going mad now...' He said to his reflection... but to his horror, the reflection folded its arms.

'Well, we already knew that Nick.' Lucifer smirked. Nick groaned. 'Why can't you leave me alone?'

Lucifer laughed now, making Nick growl. 'Start talking! Why the whole "ghost from Hell" thing?'

The devil sighed now, shaking his head. 'Oh I'm just getting started Nick- trust me... were going to have such a fun time...' he smirked.

'Just like in the past.'

Nick snarled, but his reflection had already reverted to normal.

He snarled again, and nearly hit the mirror in frustration; why him? Why couldn't that bastard Satan leave him _alone? _

Life was already screwed up without _him _being added to it again.

Then he spied the card beside the lamp, it had fallen on the floor. Nick lent down and picked it up, a frown upon his face as he decided.

He walked downstairs and picked up the phone, dialing the number.

'_Hello?'_

Nick sighed. 'Sam? You were right... he's after me.'

Sam, who was in the car beside Dean as they drove towards the next town sighed.

'We're coming.'

He ended the call with a sigh.

'Who was that? Satan's chum?'

Sam sighed again. 'Demon problems...' Dean groaned and turned the Impala round, heading back towards Pike Creek.

'I sure hope this isn't gonna turn into a demon-ganking extravaganza.'

* * *

**Things are getting tense now! Lucifer hasn't left the building just yet. Hmm... what is he planning? or planned? Keep reading folks! Thanks! X Nicola**


	8. Dark Visions

Nick was waiting outside the house, sitting on the doorstep for the Winchester's to arrive.

He just couldn't stay in the house... it made him feel... hungry-?

What the hell was going on-?

Then, to his relief, even though he knew that he should be feeling the exact opposite. He stood up, arms folded, as the brothers got out and walked over to him.

'What happened?' Sam asked, slamming the door shut. Nick shrugged. 'Just a spot of demon ganking before bed-' He nodded inside.

The brothers looked at him with a frown upon their faces for a moment, then walked inside.

_'What the hell did you do?'_

Sam was staring down at the demon, which was deader than a dodo. Nick sighed.

'Lucifer's still here, you know-' He tapped his head. 'It's like... I have a mental connection to him... and occasionally, his thought's and memories... emotions that don't belong to me.'

Dean let out a low whistle, then smirked.

'Did he ever get laid?'

Both Nick and Sam gave Dean an indignant, and disgusted look.

Dean held up his hands. 'Hey- just curious.'

Nick groaned silently- Dean was a total dipstick.

'Don't have a clue how your gonna get demon blood out the carpet...' Sam laughed, nodding at the patch.

But then Nick felt it again- that gnawing hunger, and a fire scorching his veins.

He remembered... and fled the room, Sam and Dean in tow, utterly confused.

Nick was back outside, chest heaving and hands clenched tightly- of course, how did he forget-? The demon blood he was forced to consume, which essentially kept Lucifer in, and him from blowing up.

He still had it in him... gallon's worth.

'Hey- whats wrong?' Sam said, still confused, watching Nick put his head against the cold brick wall and growl in frustration.

'Whats wrong-? I still have Lucifer inside my noggin!' He just snarled, but at no one in particular. Dean raised an eyebrow. 'But he cant hurt you.'

Nick looked up, then turned his head to glare at Dean.

'You try having Luci-freak flashbacks!'

Dean sighed. 'Sorry, but can't you block him out? Hes hells bitch.'

Sam groaned. 'Both of you shut up. Jeez...'

Nick sighed, but then his eye's widened as he spotted something behind the brothers.

Sam frowned, then turned, only to say-

'Cas? What are you doing here-?'

Castiel was staring at Nick with dark eyes.

'The vessel must die- he's dangerous.'

Dean snorted. 'Well so are you- that coat is so last season... ice age actually.' Castiel frowned, but then the glare returned. 'Nick has power's. He's nowhere near normal.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'What is he then? Bat out of hell?'

Dean scowled. 'Oi! That's _my _line!'

_'Shut up both of you.'_

The duo turned to see Nick, staring at Castiel curiously.

'Castiel right?' he asked, ice blue eyes slightly wide. Castiel nodded, his face not relaxing from his serious expression.

Nick sighed. 'I'm not a threat. Trust me.'

Castiel shook his head, smirking just a little- that idea was absurd.

'Impossible. You were the devils vessel for many a moons.'

Nick's sigh returned. 'Look inside my head- Its the truth.'

Castiel stared, but then cautiously raised hand to his head. Nick closed his eye's as Castiel ransacked his mind.

But then, the last thing they were expecting was for Castiel to gasp, then go flying backwards, pinned to the wall .

Nick was staring at Castiel, his eye's dark, a smirk playing upon his mouth. He turned to Sam, then the smirk became full blown.

'You really think you could trap me completely? No back up plan of a sort?' He said, folding his arms.

Sam's eyes widened, and he understood.

'Lucifer.'

* * *

**Oh crappy! Lucifer's back! Well, not really- seems like there are strange things afoot. Is it really him? Or just one of Nicky's little visions? Keep reading folks! Thanks for making this fic a great success! I wasn't sure that anyone would like it when I put it up... so I'm pleasently surprised! I heart you all! X Nic**


	9. Just Like Old Times

Sam gasped.

'How is that even possible-?' he said, eyes wide.

Lucifer shrugged. 'let's just say that Nick here is more useful than most vessels' he smirked. 'its called a Memory Imprint. If an angel- such as myself, goes inside a powerful vessel for longer than a month, part of that angel remains there.'

Then Lucifer snarled, closing his eyes tightly. Sam frowned- what the-?

'Damn that was horrible!' Nick nearly yelled, hands on his head. 'That bastard isn't getting out again- I assure you.'

Dean stared now. 'Lucifer-? He's living inside you-?'

Nick sighed and nodded.

'Well... kinda. You heard him. He's inside now, screaming trying to get out.'

Nick sighed and walked back into the house.

He went up to the bedroom, staring at the demon on the floor.

There it was again- that hunger.

_'You know you want it.'_

Nick groaned and turned to the mirror to see _him_.

'What now?' Nick growled, trying to decide if he was really going mad or not.

Lucifer sighed, folding his arms. 'I can feel it in you Nick- don't try to deny it.'

Nick scowled. 'What are you on about?'

Lucifer was scowling now. I told yo I'd never lie... you could show me the same courtesy.'

With a laugh, Nick shook his head.

'Go screw yourself.'

The devil smirked.

'Fine- if that's how you want to play it-'

He snapped his fingers... and the burning grew in intensity.

Nick's eyes grew wide, and he grabbed his throat. 'What have you done?' He demanded of Lucifer, who just shrugged and said.

'You can't deny your true nature.'

Nick couldn't stop himself from staring at the demon.

Lucifer was right.

* * *

Not too long after, Sam frowned. 'He's taking too long...' he walked forwards, but he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

'Shall we get moving?' Nick asked, going around Sam and standing beside the car.

Castiel was staring at the man- there was something... different about him...

He must have been imagining it.

_'Where are we going?'_

Sam glanced into the back seat at Nick, who was barely visible in the dark. 'Were going to se someone- someone who might have a clue whats going on.'

Nick nodded.

He was hungry again...

'What the hell are you two boys on about?'

Sam groaned at Bobby, who had his arms folded, looking suspicious. 'We... uh... have Lucifer's vessel with us.'

Bobby's face was impassible, then he picked up the shotgun from the side and cocked it. 'Where is he?' he said in a deadly voice.

Dean rolled his eyes- he couldn't believe he was doing this...

'Look- just... put the gun down. He's alright.'

Bobby laughed. 'Are you insane? This is the vessel of the _devil!'_

Sam groaned. 'Look- the guy's had a bad time; help out a little!'

_'No, thats not it.'_

They all turned to see Castiel looking glum. 'Lucifer... he made Nick drink demon blood last time- I highly doubt it has been purged from his systems.'

Sam's eyes were wide- it made sense... why he was looking more upbeat.

Nick was still drinking demon blood.

'I told you this guy was bad news!' Bobby growled, his face dark. Dean sighed. 'Can't we just zap it outta him now you've got the mega mojo?' he asked Cas, who sighed and shook his head.

'Nick is an entirely different being- Lucifer has changed him in many ways. Inside and out.'

Sam groaned, then turned to Bobby. 'You still got that room?'

He nodded. 'Ya gonna stick the devil in a cage again? Fitting.' Sam rolled his eye's. 'He can't drink anymore- Lucifer is trying to bust outta him.'

Bobby stared. 'You bought the devil inside my _own house?_' He was furious! What were these idjit's playing at?

'Fine. Stick his ass in there.'

Castiel nodded, then glanced towards where Nick was outside.

'He's inside.' Cas said.

Sam sighed and walked in. Nick looked both angry and confused. 'What the hells going on?' He demanded. Sam sighed again.

'I'm really sorry about this.'

Nick frowned. 'What for?'

_'For this-'_

Nick turned just in time for Dean to smack him hard on the back of the head.

Knocking him out instantly.

* * *

**Things are getting badaboom now! Well, trapped in Bobby's panic room? This'll be interesting... wonder if he'll see anything. Thanks guys! X Nic**


	10. Just A Broken Man

Nick awoke with a groan, raising a hand to his head where Dean had smacked him- it hurt!

He sat up with yet another groan, looking around; where the hell was he-?

'Err... guys-?' He called, getting up and walking over to the door, hitting it when it refused to open.

'Guys?' He yelled again,frowning. What was going-?

Suddenly, the flap rattled and Sam was revealed looking in, looking apologetic.

'Sorry about this.' He sighed.

Nick was confused.

'What's going on?' He asked the hunter, who sighed again and said.

'You've been drinking demon blood Nick- you're dangerous... A danger to yourself as well.'

Nick scowled. 'So? What's so bad about that? I _need _it!' Sam groaned. 'Look- I know how your feeling. That hunger? I know what it's like.'

The scowl deepened. 'Then how did you get of it!' Sam frowned- he wasn't exactly sure himself. 'It was God. He- he cleaned me up.'

Nick laughed now. 'Well he's not gonna help me is he? I have a one-way ticket to Hell!'

Sam sighed- he had a point. He was more screwed than a Barbie doll in an incinerator.

'That may be- but you can't give up hope.'

Nick was silent in disbelief, then scoffed.

'Hope? Where was God when Luci freaking Lou got out? Huh?' He yelled. Sam smirked. 'Maybe your not worth it?'

Nick frowned, then the shutter closed-there was a tap on his shoulder, he turned to face Sam, who was still smirking.

'I told you Nick- were gonna have so much fun.' Lucifer smirked in Sam's form.

* * *

Sam was sat with Dean and Bobby upstairs.

'How long do you think-? He's pretty different...'

_'It is impossible.'_

The trio turned to see Castiel, who was staring at them with sombre eyes. 'It is impossible to tame Nick- he must die.'

Dean scoffed. 'Very optimistic eh? What a little cherub you are.'

Castiel scowled, then headed towards the stairs. 'Hey-!' Sam scowled. 'What do you think you're doing?'

The scowl was fixed. 'The vessel must die, Sam.' Sam snorted. 'That vessel has a name, you know?' Castiel sighed. 'Nick will never be normal- he has been tainted by Lucifer...' His eyes left Sam's. 'Maybe too much.'

Dean sighed. 'Nick is running scared- demons are after him for god knows what.' Castiel nodded. 'And Heaven has put an... uh... I believe you humans call it a "bounty" on his head.'

Sam looked at him incredulously. 'So both Heaven and Hell are after him-?'

Castiel nodded, his sapphire eyes still sombre.

Then he sighed. 'I will... not notify the other's of his whereabouts.' Then he scowled. 'But if he shows anything related to Lucifer in his actions, we will descend.'

Sam sighed as Castiel vanished.

* * *

Sam went down to the room himself, peering through the grate to see Nick lying on the bed, asleep or staring at the wall.

'Um... Nick-?' He called.

_'Go away.' _Was the only response. Sam frowned, then understood. 'It's me. Not Lucifer.'

Nick turned over, and Sam was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

'Just kill me Sam.' He asked, then turned back to the wall. Sam was speechless. 'What-? Why would you say that?'

Nick laughed, then turned over to scowl at the ceiling.

'My life is _over _Sam. What's the point anymore?'

Sam scoffed. 'There's always something worth living for-'

The laughter returned, but Sam could also detect a deep sadness in the man's voice as he said.

'My family is dead, Lucifer won't leave me alone... and Heaven and Hell are after me... did I miss anything out?'

Sam sighed, but couldn't answer.

The guy was right... Sam went back upstairs.

* * *

Nick was still staring at the wall when he heard the voices, the echo's. He sat up with a frown, staring at the door.

Then he scowled- he had to get out... He got up and walked over to it, placing his hands upon the solid iron; it didn't budge.

Nick lost it, and felt his temper snap-

The door swung open.

He stood there for a moment in silence, then stepped out.

He had to get away... far away, where no one- whether it be Heaven, Hell or Lucifer, could find him.

* * *

**And the next:) Thanks again for the interest- nearly 1000 hits! This will be my 10th sory to go over 1000 when it does:D woohoo! Next up soon- not too many chapters left now:( X Nic**


	11. Those Who Fall The Most

Not too long after, Sam went down to check on him-

But found the room empty, and door wide open.

'Damn!' He hissed, then ran back up the stairs.

'He's gone!' He announced. Bobby's eyes grew wide. 'Whadda ya mean he's gone?' Dean sighed. 'How the hell'd he get out?'

Sam sighed. 'I don't know... but where would he go after all this-?' The answer hit him in the face.

'Come on Dean-' He said hurriedly, grabbing his jacket and running out the door, Dean on his his heels.

* * *

Nick was back in Pike Creek- one place on his mind.

The one he'd avoided for so long... out of fear.

He walked through the headstones and stone angels, watching the man walk through the rows of dead in the dawn light with frozen, unseeing eyes.

Then Nick spotted it- his families.

He stopped in front of the white marble headstone bearing his wife and child's name. Nick crouched down and put a hand on Sarah's name, underneath read "Loving wife and mother" Nick sighed, taking his hand off.

'I'm sorry...' He just said, tears starting to dampen his sapphire eyes.

For the better part of an hour, Nick sat staring at the headstone, mind completely blank.

Until...

_'Well, well... what have we here?'_

Nick scowled and turned to see a demon staring at him, a smirk upon the mans face.

With a snarl, Nick got up and rounded on the bastard.

Not here... they weren't doing it here...

'Leave.' Nick said, his eyes narrowed. The demon raised an eyebrow, then spied the names on the headstone behind him... then the face turned into a smirk.

'Did the wife and brat die? N'aww!' The demon smirked, then laughed.

Nick snapped and slammed the demon against the tree.

The demon laughed. 'Your weak Nick- your nothing without Lucifer riding your ass.' Nick snarled, but found that his remnant powers were out of his reach.

The demon smirked and yanked away, slamming Nick against the tree instead.

* * *

'Your sure he'll be here?' Dean asked his brother with a frown as they turned into Pike Creek cematary. Sam sighed.

'Oh yeah...'

They parked up and looked out over the graves.

Dean sighed. 'If their's zombies- you can gank them.' They moved of, searching between the rows.

Just as they turned into the final row, with no luck from the others, they heard a disturbance and ran forwards to see Nick pinned against a tree.

'Hey-!' Sam yelled, running forwards, pulling his gun out.

The man holding Nick turned, and the brothers saw his jet black eyes narrow, and his mouth turn into a cruel smirk.

Then Sam realized what was going to happen before it did- the demon turned back to Nick, and rammed his hand through his chest, then yank it out, making him drop to the floor with a yell.

Dean snarled and chucked the demon killing knife; hitting its mark- the demons forehead. It screamed for a second, then fell too.

Sam swore under his breath and ran over to Nick, along with Dean. He knelt down beside Nick and felt for a pulse- but found nothing.

Dean sighed. 'We were too late...' Sam stared at his body, a sinking feeling in his chest.

Nick didn't deserve that...

Wherever he was...

But- was it Heaven or Hell?

* * *

**Oh noes!:O Nicks dead! Whats gonna happen now? The final chapter will be up later today:D so very soon, you will get your answers! Thanks all! X Nic **


	12. Forever Yours

Sam and Dean watched the pyre burn with solemn eye's.

Then Bobby walked out and stood next to the boys. 'So that's the end of all of Lucifer's ties?' Sam nodded in silence, watching the flames dance and burn around Nick's body.

Dean sighed. 'I hope the poor bastards not in Hell...'

But they all knew the answer to that...

The brothers turned away from the smoldering pile, a sigh coming from Sam.

Was it really over-?

Castiel appeared beside the dying embers now, a frown upon his face.

Maybe...

* * *

Nick groaned and opened his eyes, body in agony from the chains holding him place in the infinite darkness. He sighed and looked down- but there was nothing to see.

'Lemme go!' He yelled. The only response was an echo of his own voice, which was almost broken.

So this was Hell... it didn't come as much of a surprise.

He had said yes to Lucifer after all...

Suddenly, there was a light in the distance, coming towards him, growing ever brighter.

He closed his eyes as the light overwhelmed him.

_'Nick?'_

Nick had his eyes clenched tightly- he didn't want to see what new horrors the bastards had for him...

'_Nick; open your eyes.'_

With a resigned sigh, he opened his eyes-

And was very surprised to find himself among trees and flowers. Nick frowned, standing up- he hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Then he remembered and spun around to face a man which he'd never seen before. His skin was dark cocoa colored, and his eyes exuded an air of being old.

'Nick.' The man smiled, holding out a hand. Nick stared for a moment, then took it, frowning.

'Who are you? And were am I?' He asked, letting him go.

'My name is Joshua, and you-' He gestured around. 'Know where you are.

Nick stared. I- I don't know.'

Joshua sighed, then said. 'Walk with me.'

Again, Nick stared, but he followed the man.

As they walked through the garden, Nick wondered.

'How did I get out of Hell?'

Joshua smiled. 'That-' the grin widened. 'Is the right question.'

Nick understood, but it was impossible-?

'I'm in Heaven?'

Joshua nodded. 'We got a message from high up. To pull you out and bring you here.'

Nick's insides jolted- someone saved his skin-?

'Bu-? I said Yes to Lucifer...' he gestured at himself, looking at his reflection in the little pond; his burns were gone from his face.

Joshua sighed. 'You were forgiven- your... the emotional trauma you experienced was what triggered it.' Joshua's smile returned slightly. 'You were Pardoned.'

Then he sighed and looked at his... watch?

'I must be going. These are dark times now we have lost our leader, and gained a new one.'

He vanished before Nick could put a word in edge ways- now he was lost in Heaven.

Nick sighed and turned away, heading onto the path, following it, hoping it would lead him to a better place.

* * *

Suddenly, not too long after, he heard a slight creaking noise to his right. Frowning, he turned- and felt his eye's widen in shock;

It was Sarah.

But-? She was in her early twenties.

Sarah smiled as she saw him, getting of the swing and running over to him, grinning ear to ear. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the swing, sitting him down on it, then pushed it, standing on the seat behind him, making the swing go backwards and forwards, wind in her ebony hair.

He remembered this- it was when they were first dating- the first time she'd said she loved him.

It wasn't the only flashback- there were times from his childhood, meeting Sarah for the first time, getting married, finding out he was going to be a father, and then holding his child for the first time.

How happy he'd been.

But as the last memory of happier times faded, he was faced with a figure that he knew instinctively that wasn't an illusion.

Sarah smiled. 'Hello Nick.'

He stood there, transfixed in surprise, shock, happiness and love. Sarah walked forwards, stopping in front of him.

'Is that really you-?' He asked, speechless, putting a hand on her cheek. She smiled, putting hers over it. 'It's me.'

Nick genuinely smiled, then hugged her tight.

'Oh god I missed you.' He said into her shoulder. Sarah laughed and hugged him back.

'And I you.'

Nick let go and stared at her, eye's brimming. Sarah laughed, taking his hand.

'Now we can all be together forever yeah?' She laughed. 'No big bad Devil to stop us.?

Nick laughed.

'Forever it is then.'

* * *

**And that is the end of the Nick special! Jeez was this so... sad to write (this last chapter had me lmao!) So Nick get's the happy ending he always deserved:') Yay! Hooray for Cas letting him into Heaven! Hope you liked this story- it was sooo good to write (may have to do another Nick fic in future lmao!) Anyhoo- thanks alot for making this one of my fave's to write. Heart you all! X Nicola**


End file.
